In many electronics applications, an analog input signal is converted to a digital output signal (e.g., for further digital signal processing). For instance, in precision measurement systems, electronics are provided with one or more sensors to make measurements, and these sensors can generate an analog signal. The analog signal can then be provided to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) as input to generate a digital output signal for further processing. In another instance, in a mobile device receiver, an antenna can generate an analog signal based on the electromagnetic waves carrying information/signals in the air. The analog signal generated by the antenna can then be provided as input to an ADC to generate a digital output signal for further processing.
A difference between the input voltage and the output voltage of the ADC can correspond to the quantization error of the ADC. In some ADCs, the quantization error can be further processed by ADC circuitry to “shape” the quantization error, which appears as quantization noise in the frequency domain. Noise shaping techniques can push the quantization noise away from the signal band of interest and into higher frequencies, for example.